


New Beginnings

by Illbeadoctor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Morning cuteness, Romantic Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illbeadoctor/pseuds/Illbeadoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis in the morning. Cuteness ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot on here. Sorry if it sucks! But I love larry with all my heart so ya know, what else would I write my first one shot about! but anyways I hope you like it and I guess comment what you think! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading! xx  
> * Sorry this got deleted so I'm Reposting it!

   I woke up far too early for my liking, so I tried falling back into that blissful black state called dreaming nested into the side of my beautiful, golden-skinned boyfriend. But sleep just isn't coming. I tried curling back into his side, laying on my back, stomach, and my other side, but that little crack in the curtains is mocking me by letting a piece of light seep through it. I guess the insistent sound of the neighbors new deck being built probably isn't helping me sleep either. I guess I'll make some tea for me and Lou. I walked my boxer clad self into the kitchen to place a kettle on the stove, then I started the search for tea. Lou is still asleep, and I'm hungry. I made some toast, and then made my way to our room with a plate of toast and two cups of tea - one with milk and sugar, and the other with too much sugar and not enough tea. I set his cup on the nightstand along with mine, drew the curtains, and woke up my boobear.

"Rise and shine, Love."

"M'too early, Haz." Was the reply I got.

"No, it's a little after ten. I think you're okay, plus I have tea." I offered nicely.

"When you put it that way." He said giving a small smile before he threaded his fingers through my curls and pulled me into a chaste morning kiss.

"I love you." He said as I handed him his sugary tea.

"I love you more." I replied as I sipped my tea.

     I live for the beautiful silence we share every morning before my love fully awakens and becomes the boisterous, loud, boy I fell in love with. Not because I don't like Lou to be loud, but he's just raw and even more open with me in the morning right after he wakes. Somedays he stays like that all day. Usually the days where we stay in bed all day, kinda like today. But today is different because Louis is taking me out on a date. Our first real date as an outed couple. We had been fighting so much lately I was worried he didn't want to fight for me, for us, and that thought brought me to my knees. I shudder remembering that dreadful night, that was almost our end.

~*~*~*~

"IF THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT THEN GET OUT!" I screamed at Louis.

"You mean that?" He asked me as his voice finally broke.

"Then why would you do that to me, to us?" I whispered.

"I had to, Harry." He replied.

"What could they have done if you didn't?" I asked in a moment of clarity.

"T-they said we'd have to break up." He choked out as a broken sob left my lips.

"G-goddamnit Lou! Look - look at me." His bloodshot eyes met mine.

"No matter what they say, no matter what they do or have us do, they can never break us up. Never Ever. Soul mates don't leave each other!" 

I stared into his eyes searching for something, anything to show he's not ready to give up on us. I saw it, that small, flickering flame of love. It may have only been a spark then, but it was enough. We crashed into each other. I held onto him tighter than I ever have. Our kiss is all teeth and tongue but the passion, anger, sadness, and love is all I feel. That night we took our aggression out on each other, but that morning, when I was awoken to a cup of tea and apology, things were back to normal.

~*~*~*~

     Later that day after hours on end of cuddles and kisses, takes me to dinner hand in hand for the first time. We barely noticed the flashes from the paps because our love shines too brightly. I realized in that moment, that all the fighting, hiding, and sadness was worth it just to have this one beautiful moment together, showing the world that we're a couple.


End file.
